Нефтеналивной танкер
Нефтеналивной танкер СКП «Вальдез» ( ) — локация Fallout 2. Описание Это морское судно компании Посейдон «Вальдез» ( ) — разваливающийся танкер, сыгравший важную роль, позволив Избранному отправиться на нефтяную вышку Анклава. Несмотря на мировой энергетический кризис 21 века, танкер продолжал работать на нефти, а не на ядерной энергии. Скорее всего, переоборудование такого судна вышло бы слишком дорого (так как если есть хоть немного нефти, то выручка с продажи груза всё же перекрывала бы затраты на расход топлива), а может просто потому, что реактор ядерного синтеза невозможно было поставить на такое огромное судно из-за ограничений только-только разработанной технологии ядерного синтеза. Тем не менее, хотя судно и работает по устаревшей технологии, оно полностью автоматизировано и оборудовано навигационным компьютером, находящимся за дверью, открываемой магнитным брелоком дистанционного управления. Также судно оборудовано системой опознавания «свой-чужой», которая передаёт сигнал системам защиты Посейдона, чтобы те не потопили корабль. Послевоенная история После 2077 года танкер был выключен Анклавом, и доступ к нему был запрещён (акт безопасности 9837-334-27A), скорее всего, чтобы не допустить попадания кого бы то ни было на нефтяную вышку, брелок управления танкером был отправлен на военную базу Наварро, а части навигационного компьютера скрыты в Убежище 13. После того, как танкер был заброшен, в нём поселились кентавры, летуны и ванаминго. Банда бродяг заняла палубу танкера, заставив этих существ оставаться в трюме. Бродяги основали общество, которое считает танкер своим домом. Они превратили его в небольшое поселение и продают посетителям различные найденные ими внутри танкера вещи. Главой общества является капитан А. Рон Майерс, ушедший в самовольную отлучку техник из Наварро. Марк описывает его как «крепкого старого вояку». Вторым лидером является Барсук, местный хакер и специалист по электронике. Бродяги — это коллектив странников, социальных изгоев и выживальщиков со всей пустоши. Бродяги приехали в Сан-Франциско из-за царящей тут атмосферы терпимости и уважения к чужим секретам. Планировка Танкер состоит из трёх уровней: капитанской рубки, палубы и трюма. Основным местом обитания бродяг является палуба. На ней расположены магазины, столовая, бар и комната Барсука. Первоначально Избранный попадает именно сюда. Также на палубе находится навигационный компьютер, но в его комнату можно попасть только из трюма, открыв специальную дверь. В капитанскую рубку можно подняться по лестнице, расположенной в баре справа от входа. В рубке живёт капитан А. Рон Майерс. Также здесь находится один из компьютеров ПосейдоНет, через который можно отправить танкер в плавание, если тот готов к путешествию. В трюм можно спуститься через люк в комнате Барсука либо по лестнице, находящейся за магазином оружия. Попасть к ней можно, пройдя мимо бара налево. Именно в трюме заблудилась Сюзи, девушка Барсука. Обитатели Капитанская рубка * А. Рон Майерс * 2-е бродяг Палуба * Барсук * 16 бродяг * Дженна * Жердь * Кэл * Марк * Райан * Чип Трюм * СюзиДо спасения или после гибели. В случае спасения перемещается на палубу. * 10 ванаминго * 2 кентавра * 4 летуна Ценные находки * XL70E3 — у девушки-панка (находится в неактивной руке). * Гаусс-винтовка M72 — у бродяги в баре. Квесты * Танкеру необходимо топливо * Вам нужно использовать ключ от танкера, чтобы получить доступ к навигационному компьютеру * Навигационному компьютеру необходима специальная часть для работы * Остановить Анклав * Убить Барсука, чтобы бродяги с танкера смогли воссоединиться с Хабом * Найти подругу Барсука в камере под кораблём * Достать селезёнку Чипа Заметки * Фон для говорящих голов, которые находятся в данной локации, иллюстрирует городские стены. * Игровая версия танкера и его вид в роликах отличаются: ** в то время как в игре имеется всего один трап, в видео показано обрушение трёх трапов; ** подъёмный кран с подвешенным на нём грузом, показанные в ролике, не были продемонстрированы в игре; ** размеры танкера, высота над уровнем моря и трапы разнятся — в то время как игровой вариант имеет небольшую высоту входной двери над водой и сравнительно малый размер трапа, в ролике были показаны гораздо большая высота люков над уровнем воды и причала; сами же конструкции отличаются — в игре некоторые деревянные постройки местами заменяются на металлические. ** швартовые канаты были показаны только в ролике об отплытии корабля. * Причал с танкером был показан в концовке игры. Примечательно, что его вид также разнится и здесь — фонари и лампы в округе освещают бóльшую часть локации, в воде имеется их отражения. В игровой версии фонари и лампы в доках не работают. * Отражение игровой версии судна на воде имеется только в восточной части доков, хвостовая часть корабля не отражается в воде. Появление За кулисами * Вэнс Ковакс, художник Interplay, сделал текстуры танкера''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: ''Additional Art: Vance Kovacs worked on Movies and incredible ship textures.. Несмотря на сведения о том, что некоторыми роликами занимались Майкл Маккарти и Чед Мур, неизвестны тонкости участия Вэнса в создании роликов с кораблёмИнтервью Г. Платнера: I did most of the intro cinematic at home, and Chad Moore and Michael McCarthy from „Rock and Roll Racing made other cinematics“».. * Локация отсылает к фильму «Водный мир», которым вдохновлялись создатели первых двух игр Fallout. * Эксон Вальдез — название танкера, принадлежавшего корпорации Эксон, потерпевшего аварию 23 марта 1989 года на побережье Аляски в проливе Принца Вильгельма. В результате аварии произошла утечка 11 миллионов галлонов сырой нефти, которая привела к экологической катастрофе в регионе. * Про враждебных существ в трюме Крис Авеллон пояснял, что согласно ожиданиям разработчиков персонажи игроков должны были попасть на танкер имея достаточно высокие уровни. Опираясь на события [[Мир Fallout|мира Fallout]], Крис сказал, что скорее всего до появления бродяг существа проникли на корабль в поисках укрытия и остались там. * В восьмой части Библии Fallout Крис Авеллон пояснил, что многие элементы, в том числе и тексты, были заимствованы из предыдущей игры. Описание многих предметов и объектов Fallout 2 совпадало с предметами из Fallout, из-за чего порой описываемые предметы казались конкретизированными и порой это вводит игроков в заблуждение. Касательно трюма есть момент — в юго-восточной части имеются трубы, которые передавали топливо из подземных баков в гараж. Ранее такие трубы появлялись в Джанктауне, рядом с госпиталем Дока МорбидаPRO SCEN.MSG, стр. 41400 — 41601.. Галерея Fo1 Followers background.png|Фон локации для говорящих голов Fo2 San Francisco Docks.jpg|Танкер в доках Fo2 Tanker Ending.png|Танкер в концовке игры Отплытие в Анклав FO2 Tanker Cutscene1.png|Активация систем управления танкера FO2 Tanker Cutscene2.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene3.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene4.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene5.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene6.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene7.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene8.png|Полный вперёд! FO2 Tanker Cutscene9.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene10.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene11.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene12.png|Натягивание тросов, люки закрыты FO2 Tanker Cutscene13.png|Обрушение трапов FO2 Tanker Cutscene14.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene15.png|Столкновение с краном FO2 Tanker Cutscene16.png|Обрушение на палубу FO2 Tanker Cutscene17.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene18.png|Вращение гребного винта FO2 Tanker Cutscene19.png|Вид на небо со стороны центральной мачты FO2 Tanker Cutscene20.png|Заход на буровую остановку Oil rig ship hangar.jpg|Танкер прибывает на буровую вышку FO2 Tanker Cutscene21.png|Соединение с затворным механизмом FO2 Tanker Cutscene22.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene23.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene24.png FO2 Tanker Cutscene25.png|Сообщение на терминале танкера о прибытии Возвращение в Сан-Франциско Oil rig explosion.jpg|Освещение части танкера Видео PMV Valdez going to the Rig|Отправление танкера на буровую установку Control Station Enclave Destroyed|Танкер уплывает назад в Сан-Франциско Примечания en:PMV Valdez pl:PMV Valdez uk:Нафтоналивний танкер Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Транспорт по алфавиту Категория:Суда и корабли Категория:Анклав Категория:Сан-Франциско Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Транспорт Fallout 2